leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Shukri of Ajod
'''Shukri of Ajod '''is a human monk and the queen of the Ajod Queenship. She is an NPC played by Kuchirikato. Description Appearance Shukri has blond hair that falls down to around the middle of her back. She has also been known to have dyed her hair orange and to have put her hair in a loose ponytail. She has a cloth that covers her face, but she has stated that her natural eye color was a grey-blue. Shukri wears an assortment of long, purple robes with silver highlights. She also wears a lilac "pock" (name created by player Eugene Almany) underneath the robes. Throughout the campaign, her appearance has not changed much. The only new information the party has received was the fact that Shukri's eyes were actually removed. The cloth hides that. Personality Shukri has a calm, regal personality. She speaks with a soft voice, but she is not afraid to raise the volume to talk sternly. She is someone who, by just looking at her, demands respect (despite her petite appearance). She considers herself to be the overseer and kind of a "parent-like" figure to party members like Sayla and Arcana. Despite this, Shukri feels that she treats a few party members too harshly. Although Shukri acts very regal and stern, it is implied that she has a sense of adventure and entertainment that being a queen does not come with. Biography Background Shukri was found abandoned on a mountaintop by a traveling Queen Ajod, who rescued her from a brown bear. Ajod took in this young Shukri and began to raise her as her own. Shukri grew up by Ajod's side, learning politics, history, religion, warfare, and hand-to-hand combat from the queen. Teiwin, a close friend of Ajod, would stop by and tell the young Shukri tales from various cultures. When it was revealed to Ajod in a vision that Shukri would be the successor in the line of fate goddesses, Shukri was sent to practice with the Elnai Monks in the east. There, Shukri learned how to fight blind and use her powers of fate. Once Ajod died, Shukri took up the torch as queen of the city. Almost instantly after Ajod's death, Shukri lost her eyes from an unknown cause. Shukri led the city of Ajod until she was captured by a group of orcs and used as ransom. From this cell, Shukri sent a small group in Amnestria the Keystone. This group would later rescue Shukri from her cell, and she would return to the city of Ajod with them. Through the Campaign Shukri would continue to assist the group throughout the rest of their adventures. Sayla Moune would propose to her after their arrival in the city, but Shukri refused and instead made him her court cleric and advisor. Shukri's dreams would lead to the creation of the Prophecy of the Red Era, and the main questline for the campaign. Relationships Muhsiin and Sijudaan Muhsiin and Sijudaan were a pair of nobles that had met Shukri before she had become queen. Shukri talked with them and learned of their immense knowledge and power. When Shukri became queen, she contacted them and asked for their assistance. Thus, they moved to the palace and became two of Shukri's advisors. Suhail Suhail was Shukri's first court cleric. He was a fellow Elnai Monk trainee, and one of Shukri's closest friends when the two were practicing blind fighting. He was hired by Shukri extremely quickly as her guide and assistant. However, he soon became invested in the Keystone that Shukri had. When Shukri sent the Keystone to Amnestria, Suhail followed behind and stole it for himself. He was put down by the party that Shukri had sent the Keystone to. Teiwin Callester Teiwin was a close friend of Shukri and some kind of father figure when she was young. They would go on trips through the countryside together and Teiwin would tell her stories and tales of other cultures. After Shukri's coronation, she asked Teiwin to come north from Icestead to serve in her court. He refused, as he felt he needed to help the people in Icestead. Despite her disappointment in this, she replied that she understands. Dorius Maha Shukri had found Dorius when she toured the city after her coronation. At the time, he was a con artist. He tried to trick Shukri for money. His act quickly went of the rails and he got knocked out by one of Shukri's guards, where he was revealed to be a Changeling. Shukri sent him to the palace, saying that he would be locked up. Shukri, instead, gave the Changeling a second chance and allowed him to serve as an assistant throughout the palace. Sayla Moune At first glace, Shukri saw Sayla as some religious fanboy who was over-obsessed with her. She later deemed this to be true. Despite this, Shukri saw opportunity in Sayla. And she needed a new court cleric. Thus, she hired him to be her new courtier. She would later invite Sayla to her morning yoga practice. Despite Sayla's mistakes regarding Ravro of Flamehide, her trust with him is currently growing, and she allowed him to be the first to judge her outfit for the Autumn Festival Masquerade. Pyruvyel Shukri, despite seeing nobody as inherently evil or rude, harbors a disgust for Pyruvyel. Her main reasoning for this was Pyruvyel's violent behavior towards Dorius. Shukri had banished Pyruvyel from the palace. She's has stated that Pyruvyel may return to the palace once she has gotten used to living in a more civilized society. Character Information Notable Items * Agasa: Shukri's custom-made quarterstaff. It has metal in it, causing it to deal more base damage. In addition, it deals bludgeoning along with slashing. Abilities Human Abilities * -None- Monk Abilities * 14 Ki (Save DC 16) * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defense * Step of the Wind * Unarmored Defense * Martial Arts * Unarmored Movement (+25) * Deflect Missiles (1d10+17) * Slow Fall (70) * Extra Attack * Stunning Strike * Ki-Empowered Strike * Evasion * Stillness of Mind * Purity of Body * Tongue of the Sun and Moon * Diamond Soul Way of the Open Hand * Open Hand Technique * Wholeness of Body (42) * Tranquility Special Powers * Tremorsense: Shukri can use a handheld object to touch the ground. When she does so, she gains a rough picture of everything within 1 mile. * Predictable Combat: Shukri needs to succeed on a melee attack roll, and the victim needs to succeed on a DC (12+Proficiency Bonus+Main Modifier) Strength Save. If both of these occur, the target is treated as stunned on Shukri's turn for 1d4+1 rounds. Quotes Right Now Trivia Right Now Category:NPCs Category:Teachers